The Fallen Seraphim
Why am I writing this? I am writing this to warn you about the threat of artificial intelligence. Just kidding lol. This is about Minecraft. I clattered home. Nobody was there, which I am quite used to, as my parents are divorced and both live abroad (me being a seventeen year old gamer who is set to graduate from school in roughly a fortnight). I took this for granted, and rushed onto my Alienware 18 gaming laptop. I opened Skype and checked if anyone from my Skype group (ironically named Da Skoop Group) was online and surprise, surpirse, nobody was online. I checked everything else: Wikia, YouTube, Newgrounds and the like. Nothing new. I double clicked Minecraft for no apparent reason, as I haven't touched Minecraft in any form for over a year. For some reason, all my previous worlds were still there. I created a new survival world and for some reason my survival skills were the same as they were a year ago, as I found out. I managed to mine wood, craft a workbench, build a decent wooden shelter, and harvest some iron all in ten minutes. I survived for six nights without dying. However, the game changed on the seventh night. I had come back from a long round of mining only to find my house on fire. It was already consumed in fire and it was close to complete destruction. I then rebuilt and expanded my house, while also replacing the wood with stone. The next day, I went back on Minecraft only to find my house gone and replaced by a large crater in the ground. When I reached the crater, I saw a blank sign which I tried to break, but it wouldn't. When I first hit it, the chat brimmed with coded (the code is Caesar Cipher to 13 letters, I believe) text saying: Abjurer gb uvqr. Later on, when I went out for wood, I noticed some bizarre things, similar to the BEN Drowned 'symptoms', but more Minecraft related. The chunks would never load if there were generated structures in the area. Certain blocks would not place. Certain craftable items became uncraftable. The were frequent, short but sharp lag spikes when I was around an Extreme Hills biome (and the world was densely populated with them) and so on. Whilst mining for red sandstone in a Mesa biome, I noticed an entity on the distant Mushroom biome. His skin wasjet black, and his blood red eyes looked as ambient as the petrifying woods which dot around planet Earth today.His name stood out and seemed brighter than the red eyes of the entity, although the colour was darker. The text was in the font 'Jack the Ripper', and it seemed like his name was 'IIShEoLII'. When I tried to get nearer to him, the game crashed and the screen turned black. Then the CMD launched with the text: You will pay the reparations of ever setting your puny human eyes on me. "You Prince of Wales, I'm not listening." I typed, chuckling slightly at the Shakespeare reference. I proceeded to close the tab, but a split second before, he typed something. I am still here. When the desktop was back in view, the Minecraft shortcut was nowhere to be seen. I checked all over the computer, and it wasn't there. It seems as if this IIShEoLII wiped all memory of Minecraft from my computer. I then redownloaded Minecraft for no apparent reason apart from the fact that it's been part of my desktop for two years and It wasn't the same without it. Although I redownloaded Minecraft, my mouse never made contact with it again. I fear that if I make insane progress and I encounter the entity again, all my worlds will be wiped. Even worse, there will be no trace of Minecraft on my computer. September 1st, 2015 (27/10/15) Ok, it's been a few months since I've touched Minecraft. I'm super creeped out about this Sheol Apex guy. Besides, Geometry Dash 2.0 has recently come out and I'm streaming more often.Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Minecraft Category:CreepyPasta